Accidents Happen
by Chem Is Fail
Summary: Set about 4 years after BUABS. Jo is hit by a truck and Ellen calls Sam to take care of Katie. Who is Katie exactly..read and find out. Yeah i suck at summerys
1. Chapter 1:beginnings

Accidents Happen.

Chapter One: Beginning

Jo Harvelle was driving home from work at 11:00 when she collided with a truck, she was rushed to the hospital. Where her mother, Ellen, rushed there with Jo's daughter Katie.

The doctors said that Jo was going to be alright, but she was going have to stay there for at least a month so all her injures could heal. Ellen knew she couldn't take care of Katie for that long so she knew there was no choice she was going to have to call Katie father, she only hoped he could take care of her.

The Winchesters we're cruising along the highway going to there next hunt. When Sam's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sam, it's Ellen."

"Oh, hey, Ellen what's up?"

" Umm, Jo was in a car accident."

"Oh, that's horrible I'm so sorry."

" Yeah, but the thing is someone has to take care of Katie, her-your daughter."

"Wh-What?"

" Sam can you come here? To Memorial Hospital?"

" Yeah, sure we'll be right there."

"bye."

"Bye." Sam shut his cell phone.

" Dean we've got to get to Memorial hospital."

"What? Why?"

" Jo was in an accident. We just have to go there."

" Whatever dude."

They drove for a while and then they finally arrived at the hospital. Sam took a deep breath and walked into the hospital with Dean by his side.

Ellen sat in the waiting room, stroking a sleeping Katie's brown hair.

_What if he can't take her, I mean it can't be safe for he to go with him._ Ellen thought worriedly.

"Gramma?" Katie said breaking Ellen's thoughts.

" Yes, baby?" Ellen asked looking into Katie's dark green eyes.

" Is Mommy alright?" Katie asked.

" She's gonna be fine, she just has to stay here a while." Ellen explained.

" Oh." Katie said.

" Go back to sleep honey."

" Ok." Katie fell back to sleep.

A few minutes later, Sam and Dean Winchester walked to the waiting room.

" Hey, Ellen." Sam Said.

" Hey join me in the hallway." Ellen asked.

" Sure." Sam answered. Ellen lifted Katie head off her lap and Katie woke instantly.

Ellen knelt down and said, " Baby, This, man, Dean is gonna stay with you while I talked to his brother, Sam. Ok?" Ellen explained. Katie nodded.

Katie sat up and Dean sat next to her.

" Hey, what's your name?" Dean asked

" Katie."

Dean and Katie continued to talk while Sam and Ellen walked into the hallway.

" Ellen what's going on?" Sam asked.

" Remember when you were possessed? Well apparently that night Jo got Pregnant" Ellen answered.

" Oh god." Sam responded.

"Yeah, well, JO has to stay here for a while, at least month and I can't take care of Katie, so I was wondering if you could." Ellen asked.

" Ellen, you know what she would be in danger if I took her." Sam warned.

" I know, will you take her?" Ellen answered

" Sure, Sure." Sam answered.

" Ok, let me explained a few things to you, she's afraid of the dark, she loves to swimming and likes to read. And Sam, try your hardest not to get attached and try not to let her get attached to you that will just make it a lot harder when you have to leave her again Ok?" Ellen said. Sam nodded.

"Good, I have a bunch of her stuff back in the waiting room.." Ellen said. Once again Sam nodded.

They walked back into the waiting room. They walked back to where Dean and Katie were seated.

"I Love This KID!" Dean exclaimed.

" What?" Ellen asked.

" She's like the coolest, by far, kid I've ever met." Dean exclaimed.

" Really, I'm considered a loser at school." Katie said questionably.

" Well, their wrong." Dean stated.

" Katie come here." Ellen said.

Katie hopped off the couch she was sitting on.

"Katie, this is Sam, he's your daddy, and your gonna stay with him while mommy get's better. Ok?" Ellen whispered, Katie nodded, " That man you were talking to is your uncle Dean." Katie nodded.

"Bye Baby." Ellen said and kissed her.

Ellen handed Katie's bag to Dean and Sam held out his hand to Katie who took it and they walked out of the hospital.

Ellen walked up to Jo's room and found her daughter awake.

" Hey, Honey." Ellen said.

" hey, mom. Where's Katie?" Jo asked.

" Listen Jo, you know you have be in here at least a month and I can't take care of Katie. So I called Sam and he's going to take care of her." Ellen said.

" What! Mom no!" Jo protested.

" You know that, that's what's best for Katie." Ellen reasoned.

" But, mom. Yeah I guess your right." Jo sighed.

The Winchesters were back on the highway. Katie was asleep in the back seat and Dean and Sam were talking in the front seat.

" She's a really cool kid if you talk to her." Dean said.

" Well, I just can't believe Jo would hide something like that from me." Sam Said.

" Maybe she wanted to protect her." Dean suggested.

" From what, me?" Sam asked.

" No, from demons, you know there always after us Winchesters." Dean reasoned.

' Yeah I Guess your right." Sam sighed. He looked at Katie her head resting gently on the door.

"You know she looks a lot like you." Dean said.

" I know." Sam agreed.

They drove on in silence until they got to a motel and decided to stay the night. Sam picked up Katie who was in a deep sleep, her head on Sam's shoulder.

They checked into a room. They was a couch in the room and they set Katie on that. It was 2 in the morning when they finally got to sleep.

Sam was awoke by someone gently shaking him.

" Wh-what?" He groggily

" Daddy." Katie whispered.

Sam sat up quickly, "What's wrong."

" I had a bad dream." Katie said tears cascading down her face.

Sam lifted her up onto his lap, " What happened in your dream?"

" Monsters were chasing me, they were gonna eat me." Katie explained.

" It's okay, I'll protect you from all the monsters I won't they them get you."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise."

" Can I stay with you tonight?"

" Sure." Sam lifted up the blanket and Katie snuggled against him.

"Night daddy. I love you." Katie whispered.

"Night Katie." Sam whispered, but Katie was already asleep.

Dean awoke the next morning and the first thing he saw was Sam and Katie. Sam had his Arms around Katie protectively. Dean woke Sam up and said they had to leave. When Sam got up Katie awoke instantly.

" Where are you going?" Katie asked.

" We've got to go out." Sam said.

" Ell-I mean your Grandma said you like to read right?" Dean asked. Katie nodded.

" Well, why don't you read and well be back soon." Dean said and handed Katie a book he got out of her bag.

"Ok." Katie said.

" Bye." Sam said and kissed her head as did Dean after.

"Bye." Katie whispered and they walked out the front door.

"So what are we going after?" Sam asked.

" Kids have gone missing, something like a boogeyman. So where gonna asked some parents about what happened." Dean explained.

" Okay." Sam said and they climbed into the impala.

They drove to a house, it was light blue, a small wrap around porch was attached to the front of the house and it had a white picket fence. They walked up to the door and rag the doorbell.

" I feel bad for the husband, you can totally tell the chick picked out this house." Dean commented. The door opened.

" How may I help you." Asked a short Blonde women.

" Umm. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions about what happened to you son?" Dean said.

" What do you need to know?" She asked.

" What happened the night he was taken." Sam said

" Me and Tom, that's my husband, we were downstairs when the lights flashed so we ran to T.J, my son's room and we saw him being dragged into the closet by a while a strange dark creature." The women explained.

" Thank you for your time ma'am." Dean said.

" Anytime as long as it will help us find T.J" The women said.

" Bye." Sam said and he and dean walked down the stairs.

" I think we should go check up on Katie before we asked the other parents what happened." Dean suggested.

" Ok." they got in the car and drove to the motel just in time to see the light flash on and off. Then they felt a gush of wind.

"Katie!" They yelled in unison. Then a shrill cry, a cry of a scared child, filled the air. The ran toward the motel and opened the door.

The first chapter…. I try to get the second up soon…school's starting. I have a S.S teacher who expects us to keep everything she give us and I am pretty much a very messy person. So I hope you like my story please read and review.

xxJInx13xx


	2. Chapter 2: Demons and Worrying

Chapter Two: Demons and Worrying.

When they rushed in the saw Katie being dragged into the closet, by a dark creature. Dean shot at the creature it dropped Katie and ran back into the closet. Dean and Sam looked at each other worriedly.

Sam ran over to Katie and picked her up. She was unconscious. Sam shook her and she awoke after a while.

" Are you okay?" Sam asked. Katie nodded. As she began to become aware of her surroundings. She clutched Sam. Her head buried in his chest she started to cry. Sam could feel her warm wet tears soaking the front of his shirt. He rubbed her back in a circles. Whispering " It's okay." While still giving Dean worried looks. After about 10 minutes it appeared that Katie's tears had stop and she yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Sam suggested, Katie shook her head and looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm scared." She whispered to him.

"Why don't I go and ask the other parents and you stay here with Katie?" Dean suggested.

"Okay." Sam agreed and Dean walked out of the room.

Katie yawned again. "Come on let's take a nap, you can stay with me." Sam said and picked her up and walked to his bed. He lifted up the blankets and let Katie get on the bed then he himself goes into bed and lay down. Katie snuggled as close to him as possible and he put his arms around her. They soon drifted into sleep.

_**IN SAM'S DREAMS/MIND:**_

"Hey, Sammy, how are you?" Asked the Yellow eyed Demon.

"You!" Sammy tried to attack, but he couldn't.

"I'm in your dreams Sammy I can't harm you and you can't harm me." The Demon explained.

"Why are you visiting my dreams?" Sam asked.

"Sammy, that girl of your is a very important part of my plan, she's more powerful than you and every other "special person." The Demon said comely.

"If you lay a hand on her I swear I will-"

"Sammy, Sammy, no need to threaten, I need her alive for her part in my plan."

He saw Sam's face and knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, Sammy you passed on your "special" abilities to that innocent little girl."

"You're lying. She normal as far as I know and Ellen would have told me if there was anything supernatural about her. She can't be any use to you..."

"That's because these abilities won't start until she turns 18."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"So you'll be ready for what I'm going to do."

"What are you going to do?"

"Oh, Sammy, you think I'd tell you my really important plans. I thought you knew better than that. Just be prepared." And with that the Demon was gone and Sam woke up.

Sam looked down on Katie sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the sight. He didn't know how it was possible to know someone for so little time and love than so much. And every time you look at them you know you'd die for them in a heartbeat. Katie turned over, so that her head was now pressed up against Sam's chest. Sam tried to go back to sleep for at least an hour longer and let Katie sleep longer, but as he drifted in and out of sleep one sentence kept coming back to him, " so you'll be ready for what I'm going to do." The demons voice repeated and Sam knew that that sentence would haunt his nightmares until he knew Katie was fully safe.

A Few Hours later Dean returned with a two pizzas.

"Hey, I got hungry on the way back." When asked by Sam why he'd brought a pizza back.

"Why'd I bring two? One's for me and plain for you and the kiddo. "Dean said.

"Oh."

Dean looked at Katie, for a second, and said, "I am probably never going to call this kid munchkin, cause she's apparently inherited your freakishly tall-ness. How could you pass that gene on to her?" Dean glared chidingly at his brother before continuing. "She'll be teased, but on the bright side she might be taller than all the boys, so maybe if we're lucky she won't date. Though if she dates a tall guy, then there kids will most likely be tall and then they'll have to married tall guy and everyone will think my side of the family will look midgets! How could you!" Dean's yelled mockingly.

"Are you done having a debate with yourself about the size of your family?" Asked Katie.

Dean stared at Katie, "Oh, no! She's inherited your nerdy-ness to!!! How could you do that to the kid?!?" Dean yelled. Sam and Katie both threw Dean a dirty look.

"Great! You're so alike it's not even funny! Do you know how much I must corrupt your child know to save her from being made fun of as a child!" Dean yelled at Sam.

"Hey, don't you go around corrupting my child!' Sam yelled back.

"If I'm going to be freakishly tall as you put it, can't I like, threaten them, like "I'm going step on you?" Katie reasoned.

"I'm trying to help you and you side with him!" Dean mocked being offended. Katie smiled and giggled at the sight of his face.

Dean smiled when Katie smiled, it was amazing that she could be happy after almost being kidnapped by a demon and having to leave her home. He also noticed that when she giggled it was like how Sammy used to giggle when he was young. Dean studied Katie. She looked almost exactly like Sam. Her smile was all Sam, from the way her face just lit up or her dimples one on each cheek to the smile itself. Her hair was the same brown color as Sam's and her eyes they were John's eyes, which were also Sam's. She was taller than 3 year old usually are and it was no doubt that she had gotten Sam's brain. From seeing that she was able to be happy after what she'd experience showed she was going to be a girl who didn't back away from anything and Dean didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"Hey, let's eat I'm starving." Dean said.

When they we're done eating it was 12:00. Dean and Sam we're discussing the demon and Katie was reading.

"Dean," Sam interpreted.

" Yeah?"

"The demon says he needs Katie for his plan."

"What? When did you see the demon?"

"He visited my dreams."

"What why didn't you tell me Sam."

"I doesn't matter, the demon said that Katie's more powerful than me and every other person with special abilities."

"Did Ellen say that say wasn't normal?"

"No the demon said she would get the powers until she was 18."

"Sammy, you know the demon he's probably just screwing with our heads."

"I don't think so, he said that he told me all this, so I would be ready for what he's going to do."

"What's he going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Well whatever it is, we won't let anything happened to Katie."

"But what happens if something happens, like you're watching her and demons take her and you can't do anything?"

"Well, odds are if I survive that incident if it ever happened are like 1 in 100, but if I did survive that incident I'd go into hiding."

"Why?"

"Because if the first time I met up with you, Ellen or Jo and survived, I would be a very lucky man and I wouldn't wanna risk meeting up with you again so I'd go into hiding."

"Dean." Sam said exasperated.

"Just kidding, but don't worry I'll die before let the son of a bitch get his hands on _my_ niece."

The second Chapter, It may be a bit bad, but I wrote it at like two in the morning. I know three year olds don't talk like that or I think they don't, but I haven't been 3 in a long time. Thanks to the people who review the last chapter!

xxJinx13xx 


	3. 3 Hanging out while Dean takes the Hunt

Chapter Three of Accidents Happen29/09/2007 13:20:00

Chapter 3: Hanging out while Dean takes the Hunt.

"**So Katie, what do you say about getting to know each other?" Asked Sam**

" **Ok."**

" **Well ask each other some questions while Dean goes out ok?"**

" **Sure. Where's Dean going?"**

" **Just out, he'll be back soon."**

" **Oh, you're not going to leave are you Daddy?"**

" **No, I'm staying right her with you.**

" **Good, cause I don't wanna be alone."**

" **Okay, I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"**

" **Green, or blue I like them both equally. What's your favorite color?"**

" **I like Green too." (A/N : I just picked green cause I just don't see Sam liking yellow, white or black, etc.)**

" **Ok, what's your favorite kind of music?"**

" **I like, AC/DC, Dire Straits, some Jethro Tull, country music, and other certain songs." (A/N: I know that's usually not what a kid that's 4 would like, but that's my favorite kind of music, thanks to my dad, so I just put it in there)**

"**What's your favorite food?" Katie asked.**

" **Mine has to be…steak, what's yours?"**

" **I like grandma's chicken and mashed Potatoes. Who's your favorite relative?'**

" **That's to be my brother Dean."**

" **Why?"**

" **Well, he's my older brother, and I love him more than anything, I just hope he knows it."**

" **I think he knows."**

" **Why do you say that?"**

" **All family members know you love them, no matter what you say or do."**

" **How do you know that?"**

" **That's what my gram tells me."**

" **Oh. So who's your favorite relative?"**

"**That easy! My gram. I love her a lot and I love spending time with, her because she's fun and nice. I wanna be like her when I grow up."**

" **Well, she certainly is a good role model, independent, handles her own problems."**

" **Is scary as hell." He added under his breath.**

" **What about your mom."**

"**I love her, but I have to say that I love grandma more."**

" **Interesting, favorite book?"**

"**Harry Potter, Mom read it to me."**

" **So do you wanna play a board game?"**

" **Sure." (A/N I know, why would the Winchester have bored games in their hotel room? It came out of Katie's bag. It's Rummicub, I think that's how you spell it.)**

**They were playing and Katie was winning.**

" **Wow, you're good at this." Sam said amazed.**

" **I play this all the time." Katie answered modestly.**

" **Well then you have the upper hand." Sam answered.**

" **I guess." **

**They played three more games. Katie won them all.**

" **Wow." Sam said.**

" **This game is too easy." Katie said.**

" **Too easy? I think this game is quite challenging."**

" **Eh, well it is when you first play it, but it becomes easy once you play it a lot."**

" **Ok, well, I'm going to do some research, why don't you read fro a bit?"**

"**Okay."**

**Dean was walking toward the house he was sure the demon who strike next. He was sitting in a tree currently, that blocked him from everyone else's view. He looked through the open window, and watched the sleeping child. As he watched for the demon he noticed something about the child. She had dirty blond hair and she looked familiar, but he didn't know who she looked like. **

**Hours passed it was now 12:00. Dean still sat in the very same tree, watching waiting. The little girl about looked the same age as Katie, if not a few moths older. Dean was going out of his mind trying to figure out what was so familiar about her. Again and Again, but failing miserably. Dean was so wrapped in his own mind he didn't know the dark creature coming out of the closet toward the little girl. The little girl woke up and stared at the creature, she didn't scream or anything. Suddenly Dean jumped through the open window. He used the blessed knife he had and stabbed it, it was wounded, but it didn't kill it, like all wounded creatures it turned and ran back into the closet.**

_**What the hell? **_**Dean thought.**

_**That knife should have killed it. Damn this means I half to friggin' figure out where its going to attack next and how to really kill it.**_

**Then he remembered the little girl. He ran over to her.**

" **Are you hurt?" He asked**

"**No." She whispered.**

**She looked up at him, green eyes shining from the tears.**

" **Who are you?" She asked**

" **Dean, Dean Winchester. What's your name?"**

" **Aurora McAlister." **

_**McAlister, I've heard that name before, but where.**_

" **Aurora, that's a pretty name."**

" **I don't like it's too formal." **

" **What's your middle name?"**

" **Mary, after my great-gramma."**

" **Mary was my mom's name."**

" **It was?"  
" Yeah."**

**All of a sudden a light in the hallway and the door opened and there stood a woman about 29, with messy Red hair and blazing blue eyes, holding an aluminum baseball bat.**

" **Dean?!?! Dean Winchester?!?!!" She yelled, staring at him as if he had three heads.**

" **Rose??!?"**

**Then suddenly the answers hit him fast, oh course he had slept with a girl back Springfield New Jersey, named Rosalie McAlister about 4 years ago. Then he realized why the little girl looked familiar, she looked like him.**

**Author's note: I know this is kinda short, but I wanted to end with a cliff hanger. Sorry that it took so long to update, I've been swamped with HW, so this week is the COGS here. Yes, the demon they were hunting is in Springfield NJ. In History we were talking about civil war and battles, so I thought this was a cool name and I did a bit of research and found out some stuff. **

**Soo I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated! I hope all you kind readers will forgive me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It really makes me happy and keeps me inspired. Also, if you wanna read a good story, read A Secret Told By Dean-ReaperLover2o1o****Ok, so I should be updating again 2day, 2morrow or Friday. And if I don't I get u full permission to hunt me down, or better yet get my bro to hunt me down, cuz even though he's my bro, he scares the shit out of me. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review:D**

**xxJinx13xx**


	4. Chapter 4:Secrets and Demons

**Chapter 4: Secrets and Demons**

" Dean what the hell are you doing here?" Rose asked

" What are you doing here?" Dean asked

" I _live _here!"

" Since when do you have a kid?"

" You're avoiding my question!!"

" I'm… hunting. It almost attacked your daughter! Now answer my question!" Rose's face was one of shock, a 'something is after my daughter' kind of concerned, worried look.

" Not in front of Aurora! In the other room!" She hissed.

" Fine." He hissed back.

" Aurora honey why don't you go see grandma?"

" Ok." Aurora answered as she walked slowly down the hall, opened the last door on the left right and walked in.

" Grandma?" Dean asked and raised one eyebrow.

" This is my mother's house, she let's us stay here." She walked down the hall, and then down a stairway into a kitchen, with Dean at her heals the whole time.

" What do you wanna know?" She hissed.

" Whose daughter is she?" He yelled.

" Mine and…yours." She looked down.

Dean stood there, with a shocked look on his face. He wasn't moving, not even breathing.

" What?" He gasped.

His mind was racing, no way this kid couldn't be his daughter. Sure, she looked like him, and he slept with her mother 4 years back. But that didn't mean anything right?

" I'm sorry. I – I'm sorry I have to go. Have a good life. " He said and bolted out the door. It was a weak response, he knew it, but what are you supposed to say when some tells you you're a father?

_Sammy didn't act like this, he took his daughter and didn't turn his back on her. Sam was always the more responsible one, but was this how he was feeling? Cause it sure sucks. Sure being an uncle, isn't bad cause your not responsible for her. I was surprised when I found out about Katie, but I knew Sam had always would be a dad. But not that he would become one from a demon possession. I knew he would never show his real feelings. I should go back, I'll go back tomorrow. _Dean thought. He got in the impala and drove away.

Rose stood at the window, watching Dean walk to his car. Tears rolled down her face.

_Why am I crying, I don't need him and never have. But that's selfish, one day I won't be enough for Aurora and she'll want her father. _Rose thought.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated? Sigh. __(A/N: I don't know what to put for sighing, but she's actually sighing she's not thinking of sighing) __Why?_

" Mommy?"

" Yes?"

" Who was that man?"

" No one, no need to worry."

" He saved me mommy."

" I glad, I don't know what I'd do with out you."

" Can I sleep with you tonight?"

" Sure. Come on." Rose said and picked Aurora up. Aurora kissed Rose on the cheek.

" You're too sweet. Where'd a get a daughter like you?" Rose kid and kissed Aurora back.

" You order me off the internet remember mommy?" Aurora answered, with a smile. A smile identical to Dean's.

" Oh- yeah, you are definitely worth the wait." Rose winked.

" I love you mommy."

" I love you too, babe."

They laid down on Rose's bed, and Rose turned out the light.

" Night baby doll, love ya."

" Night, mommy, I love you too."

At 3:00 in the morning Aurora woke up and woke up and realized she forgot her stuffed Bear, Tommy, in her room. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door. She slipped out the door and ran the hall. Rose had woken up and followed Aurora down the hall, and into her room. Aurora ran to the closet and opened the door and she was grabbed and she was pulled into the closet. Rose ran over to her, but she was gone. Rose fell to the floor sobbing hysterically.

Her mother came into the room and asked, " What's wrong?"

" Aurora's gone, a demon took her."

Her mother sat next to her trying to comfort her and hide her own tears, but the tears fell. They sat there all night crying, silently.

At the motel room, Sam and Katie were sleeping. Dean was still driving around. Sam was worried, but he knew that Dean could handle himself, and he called Dean a few times, and Dean said he was fine and that they had to find a new way to kill the demon. Katie was laying on the right side of the bed when something grabbed her and pulled her into the closet. Sam having gotten that instinct where parents know something is wrong, and woke up. He looked around for Katie and couldn't find her. He panicked. He reached for his cell phone. He pressed 1 on speed dial and called Dean.

" What's up now Sam?" Dean asked irritated.

" Dean-" He was cut-off.

" Wait." Dean said he was passing Rose's house and there was lights flashing and sirens wailing.

" I'm gonna have to call you back.

" What- Dean- no-"

" By Sammy something really important came up." He hung up on Sam.

_He could always call Sam back its not like it was important…probably._

Dean pulled up at the house.

" Rose! Rose!" Rose turned her head toward him and said to the policeman she was talking to one minute please. She walked towards him, her face showing the angry she felt.

_It's his fault, if he wasn't a damn hunter this never would have happened._

"What do you want Dean?" She asked harshly.

" What happened?"

" One of those dreadful things _you_ hunt took her"

" No, that couldn't have happened."

" Well it did."

' I'll get her back, I swear."

" No, I don't need your help."

" What the police are gonna help you, please, they couldn't help you if they were the greatest police in the world."

" Whatever I'll get her back myself then."

" You don't know what your up against."

" Well, you didn't care before, what makes me think you do now?"

" I do care, I do."

" Goodbye Dean."

" Wait Rose!" Dean sighed in defeat. He was going to kill this son of a bitch, and get his daughter back, no matter what.

Sam groaned in frustration and irritation when dean hung up on him. He dialed the one number, he didn't want to dial. He didn't want to admit he failed as a father, as a protector, but he had to, to get Katie back as soon as possible.

" Hey."

" Ellen…Katie's gone, a demon took her,"

" Excuse me?"

**Author's note: So I updated again! yeah I like this chapter, its got some Drama! Or at least I think so. So COGS are over, but Friday's tomorrow yay! So I may write another chapter today or over the weekend, I'm going to update Mistakes soon, so I'm going to try to get 3 chapters out for that story. Thanks for all the people who reviewed the last chapters! Ur the best! Reviews make me so happy. So plz plz plz review! **

**xxJinx13xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Who are you?

Chapter 5: Who are you?

" What did you say Sam?" Ellen demanded

" Katie was taken by a demon." Sam admitted sadly.

Then Sam heard a crash outside the motel window and went to investigate.

" Sorry Ellen I'm going to have to call you back."

" What-Sam No-Don't." But it was too late Sam had already hung up.

He walked out the door and looked around and discovered three teenagers there. Two girls and one boy. The first girl got up. Sam guessed she was about 5'11, she had long brown hair with blonde mixed in that was currently in a ponytail, and green eyes, that looked similar to his. She had on a black t-shirt that said, Definitely up to something. She had on a pair of light blue jeans and red converse. The second girl had short brown hair, about chin length, green eyes, and she was about 5'2. She had on a light blue skirt and a white button shirt and had on pink converse. The boy was about 6'4, had brown hair and green eyes. He had on a blue sweatshirt with his sleeves rolled up. He had on baggy jeans and white sneakers.

" Hey." Said the first girl.

" Hi." Sam said uncertainly.

" Don't worry were not gonna hurt you." The other girl explained.

" Well, we won't be we can't say much for Katie over there."

" Katie?" Sam asked.

" Yes, the one and only."

" You mean-"

" Yes. This place brings back some bad memories." Katie shuddered.

" Who are you?" He asked the others.

" That's Aurora and Chris." Katie answered

" Uh, ok." Sam said, in a state of shock.

" It's a bit surprising I know."

" A bit."

" Well, we're here to help you get, us back." Aurora said

" I didn't know another kid went missing." Sam said.

" He wasn't taken he's just Katie's best friend. For now." Aurora explained

" For now?"

" Yeah, they love each other."

Katie and Chris were fuming.

" Okay on to another things, where's Dean?"

" Speaking of the devil." Katie said and pointed to where Dean was walking up.

" Sam! I have a kid!" He yelled

" What?" Asked Sam.

" We know, who do you think Aurora is?" Katie shook her head.

" Aurora? You know her? Who are you!?" Dean asked

" Ugh, I'm Katie Winchester."

" Wow. See I told you she inherited you freakishly tallness! And see my family looks like Midgets. Wait, who's the boy?"

" Chris." Chris answered.

" Chris_ Oliver_. Making his middle name weird..." Katie laughed.

" Well, at least I have one middle and last name. Kaitlyn Ellen Samantha Mary Harvelle Winchester."

" Shut up!"

" That is a long name." Dean commented. Katie shot him a glare.

" So how old are you?"

" Uhh, 15."

" 15! And you're hunting!" Sam said disapprovingly.

" Well, you see were not supposed to be here or be hunting, but…" Katie looked at the ground.

" Oh I see." Sam shook his head.

" You know that Gram is gonna kill you for hanging up on her."

" Oh yeah…" Sam look afraid.

" Good you've learned. From a young age I learned that Mom equals no threat, Grandma be afraid. She is the only one to this day that can make me cry." Katie said.

" So what do you say we go to the roadhouse and give Mrs. Harvelle a visit." Aurora suggested

They all looked at her like she was crazy, " Are you serious!" They yelled looking afraid.

" She'll skin us alive!" Yelled Chris.

" Good point." Aurora looked thoughtful.

" We still should go, to explain the situation." Sam said.

" Ok I guess your right." Chris agreed.

Katie and Dean still hadn't agreed. They were shaking their heads something fierce. " NO,NO,NO,NO!" They screamed.

" Come on she's _your_ grandma!" Aurora reasoned.

" That means nothing. She'll still skin me alive." Katie was still shaking her head.

" Oh come on." Chris grabbed Dean and Katie and pulled them.

" Damn you freakishly tall, strong person!" Katie yelled at Chris.

" Please. I'm the freakishly tall strong one! Look who's talking."

" Oh ha ha." Katie said sarcastically.

Chris finally had them in the car.

" So did I mention that Chris is Ash's son?"(A/N: Ash is not dead in my story)

" No it must have slipped your mind."

" Yeah, but he looks like his mom."

They sat in silence the rest of the trip. They got to the roadhouse at about 8:00.

" Who goes in first?" Katie asked like she was asking who dies first.

" I'll go." Sam said

" You brave soldier." Katie said.

" Hahaha." Sam said.

" You stay out here, we don't wanna fully stress her out and get shot. When its time will give you a signal." Dean said and with a deep breath walked into the roadhouse with Sam.

In the roadhouse, Ellen looked up and saw Dean and Sam walked in.

" Sam! Why'd you hang up on me?!"

" I saw a couple of teens vandalizing the motel."

" Fine. What's happening with Katie?"

" She's….gone."

" How? Sam I trusted her with you."

" A demon took her while we were sleeping."

" Where was Dean?"

" I had a problem of my own."

" What kind of problem?"

" I was hunting the demon and was going to kill it, but the weapon didn't work. And I found out that the kid the Demon was trying to attack was my……daughter."

" Well, Dean this honestly can't come as a shock, I mean you slept with almost every woman in America."

" She was taken too." Dean whispered.

" What?"  
" The Demon took her too, just like it took Katie."

" Oh I'm so sorry Dean."

" It's ok." Dean masked his feeling quickly. What was he thinking he couldn't show emotion! Showing emotion means showing weakness, and Dean would not be vulnerable.

" We have some kids we'd like you to meet." Sam said and signaled for the kids to come out. And out came Aurora, Chris and Katie.

" This is Aurora." Sam said.

" Hi, Mrs. Harvelle, I'm an older version of Dean's daughter." Aurora introduced herself. She smiled the smile so like Deans.

" Hello, Mrs. Harvelle, I'm Chris, Ash's son from the future." Chris said and shook hands with Ellen. His smirk all his own.

" Wow, you're really polite, for teens. Though I can't say the same for you, yet." She said looking at Katie.

" Hi Grandma, I'm Katie and older version of your young granddaughter, nice to meet you...again." Katie raised her hand to shake Ellen's, her smile exactly like Sam's.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? What's gonna be Ellen's reaction to Katie's so subtle, 'Hi I'm your granddaughter' I don't know myself yet. Next Update should be Mistakes. So look for the next chapter of this is maybe a few days if I'm lucky. On Saturday I have this dinner to go to and on Sunday I have to do something for CCD and stay this church for 4 hours! Thanks for reading my story and if your reading this, my ramblings! Plz read and review! Ciao!**

**xxJinx13xx**


	6. Chapter 6: The Plan

Chapter 6: The Plan

" Excuse me?" Ellen was shocked

" What you don't believe me gram?" Katie asked, offended

" Oh my god." Ellen breathed

" Gosh, you Winchesters know how to get into trouble don't you?" Ellen said.

" Well, the future people are not our fault, technically." Dean smiled.

" I suppose your right. Why are you here anyway"

" Uhhhhh, Chris? Chris!" Chris was distracted by a demon was possessing a man. The man came towards Katie and Chris stabbed him

" Why'd you do that I could have handled him myself."

" Pride _and _a big ego." Chris shook his head.

" But you still love her." Aurora taunted

" Shut up." Chris was fuming.

" Hahahaha!" Aurora laughed

" Aurora, do you plan on dieing soon?" Asked Katie, menacingly.

" No." Aurora shrank away.

" I didn't think so." Katie smiled

" And I do not have a big ego!" She turned to Chris.

" Well, I-I." He stuttered and put his hands up.

" I see she's a lot like her gram." Dean whispered to Sam. Ellen whacked him in the back of the head.

" Ow." He exclaimed.

" Okay, so we need a plan to save us. Is that sentence weird or is it just me?" Katie said

" Yeah that is pretty weird…" Aurora trailed off

" Okay, we'll have to wait a while before we can attack him. But keep you're thoughts hidden and do not release them in your dreams. If what I remember is correct, he has lots of demons guarding us. To lore the boogieman out of hiding, then we will have to bait. We should still wait a while, it's the smart thing to do and I know you all want to attack." Katie explained

" But the longer you're with them, the bigger the risk of you turning evil." Dean explained

" Do I look evil to you? And you'll be the first to know if I turn evil or get hurt, because whatever happens to little Katie happens to me."

" There's one thing I don't get though." Sam muttered

" What?" Chris asked.

" Why the demon took Aurora."

Aurora and Chris shrugged their shoulders. Katie looked down.

" You know something don't you." Sam stated.

" I heard the demon talking…" Katie started

" But Aurora didn't?" Asked Dean.

" No, she was crying in a corner. I wandered down a couple of hallways…and I heard him say that I was to be his co-leader of the world and that Aurora would be one of his…slaves." Katie looked down.

" WHAT?" Aurora screamed.

" Why?" Dean whispered quietly.

" Because, he wanted to get back at you." Katie said.

" And of course you did something…" Chris started.

" Well…yes. I managed to throw a brick at him, using my mind. That's how he knew his calculations were wrong and that I had come into my powers early."

" Do you have them now?" Sam asked in barely a whisper.

" Yes." She answered a raised a bottle of beer and threw it at Dean.

" Okay, enough with the dramatic stuff. Let's have some fun! Cause we don't have school anymore!" Aurora yelled.

" But you should and I see that we're going to be here a long time, so I'm gonna sign you up for school here." Ellen explained.

" So that means that were going to stay with you?" Katie asked hopefully.

" Well, this is your home." Ellen said.

" YAY!" Katie jumped up in a fit of joy.

" I haven't seen her do that since…" Chris tried to remember, " Last month." He decided.

" Oh shut up." Katie said and hit him in the back of the head.

" You know Aurora, I never thought you would be this small." Dean looked down at her.

" Shut up."

" It's a touchy subject with Aurora." Chris said, smiling.

Then Chris's cell phone buzzed. He had a text message.

Where are you Chris, I miss you.. I was wondering if we could get together this weekend. I hope you not with that horrible girl, Kamie or whatever her name is.

Your Girl,

Maddi

Katie who was looking over his shoulder exclaimed, " KAMIE!?"

Aurora snorted.

" How am I a horrible girl?" Katie looked around.

" Grrrr." She muttered.

" Well, I didn't think cell phones could work outside your own time period." Chris said

" I guess 'your girl' is going to be sad because she can't be with you ever second of everyday. Gosh that girl is clingy."

" You're doing it again."

" What." She walked towards Aurora.

" Your eyes and widening and your slowly leaning your body towards me and walking towards you like you always do when you're mad. It's scary as hell." Aurora started to back away.

" I do not do that!" She screamed.

" Actually, yes, you do." Chris said.

" Not helping." Katie said.

Chris got another text message:

Chhhrrriiissss...answer me honey...

-Maddi

" Whiney too." Katie complained.

" Shut up. Stop insulting my girlfriend."

" You mean your current girlfriend."

" What do you mean."

" Come on Chris, you're a quarterback, you play basketball, play baseball, and you play volleyball, not to mention you act, and your the hottest guy in school. You don't keep girlfriends for long." Aurora explained.

" Well until you get together with your perfect match." She continued.

" And who is my perfect match?" Chris inquired.

" A football, basketball, baseball, volleyball playing, dramatic actress."

" But there is only one person in our entire school who does all of that." Chris stated

" Uh huh." Aurora encouraged.

" Mary Marie Middleton." Chris said, with a strange look on his face.

" Nope she plays _softball _not _baseball."_

" Oh."

" The only person who does everything you do and is basically your twin is ……" Aurora paused.

" Kaitlyn Ellen Samantha Mary Harvelle Winchester." Aurora Stated with a smile.

" What is with people and my full name must they keep reminding me of my seriously screwed up life." Katie yelled.

" You cannot like your best friend nor can you go out with them." Katie explained. Although she had the biggest crush on Chris. But he didn't know.

" Ya, see, she stop trying to get us together." Chris said. He took out his cell phone and texted his impatient girlfriend.

Sorry, Babe, I can't I'm out of town. And yes I am with Katie, and she's not horrible.

-Chris.

Chrissyyy, honneyyy… I was really hoping tht we could get together… Come home soonnn I miss u.

Maddi

" Chrissy?" Katie said, amused.

" Shut up."

" OW!" Katie screamed. She started to rub her arm. She looked at her arm on it was a long red scratch, that was bleeding profusely, from her elbow to her wrist.

" What the hell…" Dean trailed off.

" My scar…he knows."

" He knows what."

" That I tried to escape. He punishing me for it." Katie answered solemnly.

_**Authors**__**Note: Wow it's been a long time since I have updated….I hope you all had a happy thanksgiving. Mine was weird…we played cards and I had a hiccup fit….:D I hope you all have a great day! Thanks 2 all who reviewed. Currently writing the next chapter of Accidents Happen look 4 it by Monday at least.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble Makers

Chapter 7:

**In the boogeyman's lair:**

" It's okay Aurora, it's all gonna be okay." 4-year-old Katie Winchester whispered.

" How do you know?" 4-year-old Aurora McAlister whispered back harshly.

" Just trust me." Katie looked at Aurora.

" OK."

" HEY! What are you two talking about?" Asked the Boogeyman.

" Nothing, we're 4 how are we a threat." Katie looked at him disgustingly.

" You almost escaped and that was a fairly good plan, if it would have worked."  
" Key word being almost." Katie rolled her eyes.

" If you're going to talk, talk louder."

" Aye-Aye Captain." Katie smiled.

Katie looked around. She saw the walls dank and dirty. The floor with its many stains. The smell of the place was such a horrific smell, and Katie did not want to think what was the cause of the smell.

When she looked at Aurora she saw her trying not to smile, which caused her to giggle.

" This place is sooo bad is it?" Aurora asked.

" Well not that bad, but pretty bad, at least its not my lair, I'd be so ashamed." Katie shook her head disapprovingly. She turned to look to see if the boogeyman was listening.

" Hey, there is nothing wrong with my lair!"

" It's a bit dirty isn't it?" Katie remarked.

" And it does smell a bit bad" Aurora wave her hand in front of her nose and made a disgusted face.

" Really you should clean up this place." Katie advised

" I mean look at it." Aurora waved her hand around.

" Shut up both of you now!"

" Why should we? I mean come on. You're just a pawn in the yellow-eyed demon's plan. Your nothing to him, and your expendable.

" SHUT UP NOW!" He screamed.

" See, he hates to be messed with and that's our ticket outta here. Confuse him and make him made and we'll be able to get out he's the only demon guard around her for the next 3 days and he should be easy to pass." Katie explained to Aurora.

" Ready?"

" Ready."

" Hey, Mr. Boogeyman, sir." Katie said sweetly. A smile stretched across her face.

**Back at the roadhouse:**

**One week Later:**

" Ready for school?" Ellen screamed. Sam and Dean where researching at the bar.

" Yes." Chris Appeared, with Jeans, a dress shirt and his sweatshirt.

" Yes, Ma'am." Replied Aurora, in a bright pink dress.

" Yes, your honor." Katie responded with a scowl. She had on a pink, green and white striped skirt, and a light pink shirt.

" I HATE PINK!" Katie whined.

Chris and Aurora and Ellen laughed at her. Sam and Dean snickered.

"Li odio." Katie said.

" Huh?" Chris asked

" It's Italiano figure it out."

" You know Italian?" Dean asked.

" Yes, I've taken it since 7th grade, I also know some Spanish."

" On to other subjects, school! You're going to be late." Ellen scolded.

" I hatteeee ddrreessiiinnnggg upp." Katie whined.

" Well you'll have to live with it."

Then, a man walked into the room, he smiled at them all, took out a knife and grabbed Katie.

" Ugh! Why do they always take me first! I swear if I die in Pink I will kill you all!" She yelled and then elbowed the person in the stomach, turned around punched it in the face and flipped him over.

" Wow." Dean said.

" What, you thought I was a helpless girl? Please, I learned that from you." She smiled, and Sam looked at his brother and shook his head.

" Well, I guess some of the corruption work." Dean looked proud of himself.

" Now go!" Ellen pushed them out the door.

" Wait, you can catch a ride with us." Dean yelled.

" Huh?" Aurora said.

" We're your new subs." Sam answered.

" Why?' Chris asked.

" Just incase Old Yellow Eyes decides to make an appearance." Katie explained.

" Okay."

They drove to school and before they walked inside, they looked at each other.

Aurora was the first to speak, " Trouble Makers or Nice Kids?'

This is something they did everytime they went to a school. They would either make a lot of chaos or they would be nice goody two-shoes and suck up to the teachers.

" Trouble Makers, duh! Since when are we ever nice kids?"

" Yeah, what she said!" Chris agreed.

They walked into the school. Huge smiles on their faces.

The saw kids rushing around trying to get to their homeroom and some just going slowly. Some kids were getting detention.

" This is going to be easy." Katie looked at everyone else.

" Too easy." Chris shook his head.

" Okay, so first period is science. If were doing a lab I'll mix the wrong materials together. When were walking back in the hall, Aurora you'll pull the fire alarm and Chris, you and I will get into a fight.. That should land us in detention and the principal's office. And remember the principal is your pal as the always say. Ellen will probably furious, but that's a chance we have to take. Understand? This plan starts right after homeroom. First I mess up the lab, then Aurora pulls the fire alarm after Chris and I get in trouble for fight. Deal?" Katie explained.

" Yeah." Chris said and put his hand on top on Katie's.

" Yup." Aurora said and laid her hand on top of Chris's.

" Good, 1, 2, 3 break!"

" Trouble Makers!" The cheered and ran to their lockers.

Sam looked at Dean, " This cannot end well." He shook his head.

Dean was smiling, " It never ends well, dude, but this is going to be interesting!"

" Good Luck!" Sam said to Dean.

" Same to you man."

They walked off toward their new classrooms, Dean had math, and Sam had Comm. Arts. This was going to be and interesting day.


	8. Chapter 8: Misson Accomplished

Had science first and luckily they were doing an experiment today. It also happens to involve chemicals. Katie took the tow materials she knew shouldn't go together and poured them into a different container. Bubble fizzed up and started to overflow from the glass, and she took a third chemical and put a tiny bit into the mixture and a great big BANG emitted from her side of the classroom.

" KAITLIN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Yelled the science teacher.

"I-I-I- didn't m-mean ttt-to do it." She said, pretending to be stuttering, and pretending to be innocent.

" I can tell you lying, I specifically wrote on the board not to add those specific chemical, come with me now!" The teacher yelled and pulled her along to the principal's office.

**Meanwhile…**

After the bell rang, and Katie was sitting in the principals office, Aurora, was wondering the hallways. She began pulled the fire alarm, but a teacher caught her. Which of course she wanted to be, caught I mean. If she didn't want to be caught she wouldn't have been.

" Come with me young lady now!" It was the French teacher, and she was swearing in French, but what she didn't know was that Aurora knew French and was quite fluent in it. She was smirking the whole way to the principal's office.

" Wipe that smirk off you face right now. You think it's a joke? Just wait."

Aurora was thrown into the principal's office. She took a seat next to Katie who was being lectured. When the principal saw her he let out a loud sigh.

**In the mean time Chris is causing his own trouble…**

"Hey Loser!" Yelled, some guy Chris didn't know.

_Perfect timing…_ Chris Thought

" What?" Chris turned around and slugged the guy in the nose.

"OW!" the guy yelled. Clutching his nose, he yelled out to the Social Studies teacher.

" Come with my NOW!" She yelled and Chris by the ear.

One thought was going through Chris's head at that moment..._Mission Accomplished._

**In The Principal's office:**

" Not even an hour into school and you three are getting into so much trouble." The principal shook his head,

" Kaitlin you'll have a 4 hour after school detention along with Christopher and Aurora and Christopher and Aurora you will also have an in-school suspension, a week from now. Now get out of my office and I don't want to see you in here again.

" Aye-Aye Sir!" Aurora skipped out the door. Which caused Katie to shake her head.

" Yes, sir." Chris said.

" Whatever you day dude." Katie walked out of the room.

_**AccidentsHappenAccidentsHappenAccidentsHappenAccidentsHappenAccidentsHappen**_

The Day went quickly and they didn't get into anymore trouble…luckily. Ellen was furious, but eventually got over it. They had bigger problems to face. Like the fact that Yellow's eyes is aware of Chris, Katie and Aurora. And the fact that he was sending hundreds of demons after them. Yeah, they weren't too thrilled to here that. I mean would you be?


End file.
